superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Brainmaniacs/The Warners and the Beanstalk/Frontier Slappy Credits (1994)
"The Warners and the Beanstalk" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Barry Caldwell "Frontier Slappy" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Alfred Gimeno Jeff Siergey Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Ralph Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jim Cummings as Boone John Bauman as Singer Jeff Bennett as Singer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Barry Caldwell Joe Denton Bill Frake Lenord Robinson Charles Visser Marcus Williams Slugging Bill Knoll Model Design Sue Crossley Bob Doucette Frederick Gardner David Kuhn Cynthia Petrovic Mark Zoeller B.G. Key Design Dan McHugh Marty Strudler Character Layotu Huwj Matsumura Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michae Lowery Brian Sebern Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Under Sedation Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster John Morris Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Directors: Atsuko Tamaka, Keiko Oyamanda Startoons Tod Carter Tammy Daniel Biske Ron Fleischer Stan Fukuoka T.J. House Uttam Kummar Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Michael Nedynsky Kurt Mitchell Jason So Rodney Whitham Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment